


Braces

by hereiamramblingagain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, woot woot more drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereiamramblingagain/pseuds/hereiamramblingagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU/ Alternate time line where John gets his braces off and its drabbly and cute okay you gotta believe me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braces

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS. Last week was your boyfriend's 15TH BIRTHDAY. It might help to mention that your boyfriend, JOHN EGBERT, is currently at the DENTIST, getting his BRACES off. You are very HAPPY about this, although you would never tell him. You've cut your lips enough times. Instead you told him he looked EVEN DORKIER THAN USUAL and ADORABLE REGARDLESS. You can't help but say stuff like that.

You look over to the poor boy squirming in the orthodontic's chair, a sander at his teeth. Cringing, you look away, and try not to focus on the painful noise. That must suck for him. After a few more moments, the doctor scoots away, and rinses his mouth out. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take molds."

As he raises the chair to a sitting position, you see John grin and swipe his tongue across his teeth. "Karkat, it feels so weird!"

"Does it?"

"It does!" He hops up and slides onto the bench next to you. "Here, kiss me!" He crashes his lips to yours before you could object. (Not that you would object.) Playfully, you slip your tongue into his mouth, sliding it across his newly freed teeth. You pull back and smile at him, laughing inwardly at his overly excited face.

"It is kinda weird." You agree, as he jumps back into the chair. "Might take some…getting used to." You look at him pointedly.

He blushes bright red as the dentist comes back in, holding a tray with things for making plaster molds. After that's over and done with, they disappear for a few minutes to take x-rays and choose retainer colors.

"Alright Mr. Egbert, I'll see you in a week."

You slip your hand into his and walk out.

"Ugh, I hate thith retainer!" You hear one girl shout, and a look of worry passes over John's face. "It gives me thith thtupid lithp!"

"Shut up, mithhy, you're making a scene." Her mother scolds her, and the girl flips her off behind her back. She catches you watching her and winks, before running after her mother.

"Oh crap…" mumbles John, and you just smirk, before glaring at him.

"Great. Another lisping person in my life. You're going to have to start typing like Sollux." He face palms. "What colors did you get on your retainer anyways?"

"Red and grey." He says, refusing to look at you. You snort, but your positive he notices you cheeks heat up. Mostly because he kisses one, giggling, "Blushy~"

"Shut up, Egbert."

"This is payback for the Hero of Breath boxers I found in your drawer."

**Author's Note:**

> told u it wud b cute yes lispy girl ith me


End file.
